This invention generally relates to residential countertop water treatment and filtration devices for improving the quality of potable water. More particularly, it relates to a countertop water filtration device that includes a water filter often alternatively defined as a cartridge, filter element, or filter unit.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,510,031, 6,464,871, 6,532,982, 6,641,727 provide examples of such prior art filter faucet assemblies. These filter faucet devices are mostly complex, expensive, and contain filter elements or cartridges that can be difficult and messy to replace by end users not mechanically inclined. Several would require extensive modifications to the sink structure.
These prior art filter faucets require partial disassembly when replacing the filtering element. Several of these devices further introduce the potential risk of water leakage under the sink or countertop, which may easily go undetected by a user who accesses the filtration device from above and thus may not be aware of any potential leakage under the counter where the main body and the pressurized housing are located. U.S. Pat. No. 8,372,275 teaches an embodiment intended to reduce this complexity, however it has created new nuisances involving a complex base with a large footprint on a sink or countertop and an inefficient filter element with a short lifespan requiring relatively frequent replacement, thus being expensive and inconvenient in use.
Therefore, the need exists for a simple yet durable surface-mounted countertop water filtration device that corrects and overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art, is inexpensive in use, and can take advantage of a standard sink structure for attachment. The need also exists for a replaceable filter that is inexpensive, long lasting, and readily accessible for quick and easy replacement without any tools.